


Currylandia

by Chiruzuru



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/M, How Do I Tag, Let SakyoIzu happen pls i am begging, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiruzuru/pseuds/Chiruzuru
Summary: Sakyo goes  ̶o̶n̶ ̶a̶ ̶d̶a̶t̶e̶ with Izumi to a theme park a̶n̶d̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶e̶s̶ ̶h̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶i̶r̶ ̶2̶4̶t̶h̶ ̶c̶h̶i̶l̶d̶.̶
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Reader, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Currylandia

**Author's Note:**

> I've been holding on to this for a while lmao i wanted to finish that artwork to go along with this

On her way home from grocery shopping, Izumi once again mentally scolded herself for buying more than she could carry. But hey, all for the sake of the wonders of curry, right?

As she turned at a corner, she almost bumped into someone. Her groceries spilled on the sidewalk as she frantically apologized to the man. She heard a sigh.

"Jeez, for crying out loud,"

Izumi looked up, hearing a familiar voice. "S-Sakyo!"

"Hey, Boss Lady!" Peeked Sakoda from behind. "Oh, your things are rollin' about, ya know?"

"Sakoda, go help her," the bespectacled man ordered. "And carry them to the dorm."

"You're the boss, Boss!"

Izumi flexed her fingers, trying to get some normal circulation back. "Thank you for helping,"

"Don't we always tell you to not go overboard with shopping? Besides, this could really cut into our budget and expenses blah blah blah. . . ."

 _Here we go,_ Izumi thought. As Sakyo continued with the scolding and computation of their budget Izumi's mind drifted to Curryland. Speaking of which. . .

"Hey, Sakyo,"

"What?"

"Did you know a new theme park opened in the next town?"

"Why should I care about that?"

"Well, _you_ definitely wouldn't. But it's important to me. That's because it's curry themed!"

Sakyo stared at the girl. He could not believe his ears.

"There's no way that's real,"

"Oh you bet it is, my good sir!" An unknown male voice chimed in. It was from a stall vendor close to them. "Wanna join this raffle for a chance to win tickets?"

"For real?" Izumi squealed. "The tickets are really hard to buy! Let me try!" She patted her pockets for loose change but came up empty. She turned to Sakyo with puppy dog eyes.

He backed up, a little pink in the cheeks, and adjusted his glasses. He fished out a small bill from his pocket and handed it to the vendor.

* *

Never once in his life did Sakyo ever think he would find himself having problems over choosing _what to wear_. How did he go about all those years mindlessly picking out clothes? Why was this day any different? He's only about to go out to a theme park . . . with the person who may or may not the love of his life ( _lol, she totally is_ ). . .

Be that as it may, he had nothing to wear!

He decided he didn't want to appear too excited about this excurtion, but also wanted to seem like he cared enough about what to wear. He didn't want to come off as a boring companion. He totally didn't want to be dressed lamely.

Izumi was having the same problems. She knew this was just a little day off with an old childhood friend. But somehow, it didn't feel quite right to just go with wearing her usual shirt and jeans. The long dress really isn't working either. This turtle neck makes her itch. This skirt is too short. But this shirt with this cardigan and this knee length skirt might just work! And perhaps it was time to wear those new shoes she got. . .

"Oh? Director, are you out for a date?" Asked Azuma as soon as she was out in the living room.

"Date? What do you mean, _date_? We didn't schedule anything," Masumi mumbled. "Wait, are you going with someone else? Who is it? I'll bust his--"

"No no! You've got it all wrong!" Izumi raised her palms up in defense before Masumi could spout more nonsense. "I'm only going out with a friend! You see we won these tickets--"

At this time, Sakyo walked in to the living room and Azuma didn't miss a beat, already piecing the situation together.

"I see," he hummed. "Well, off you go. Masumi, don't you have practice to go to?"

With the help of Azuma, the two adults were ushered safely out of the dorm. Sakyo cleared his throat and opened the car door for Izumi.

At the park, Izumi's eyes were sparkling at the sight of all the curry themed rides and attractions. It was lunch time now, and of course, seeing as they were in a curry themed amusement park, the menu was also . . . curry. 

Sakyo pushed up his glasses. _Why did I agree to this?_ He thought to himself. He glanced at the girl in front of him, happily digging in to a dish she'd definitely eaten a million times before but still ate it as if it was her first time. She looked beautiful, he thought, even when she had that grain of rice stuck to the corner of her mouth. The way she tucked that stray hair behind her ear before taking a bite. . .

He shook himself out of his thoughts. He pulled himself back even though his hand was itching to wipe off that curry sauce on her chin.

When they've finished eating, Sakyo suggested they go for a "light" ride first. Give them time to digest.

Izumi thought the Lazy Curry River was perfect! The floor of the river was painted a yummy shade of curry brown, and the boats were designed to resemble curry ingredients. The two of them got on a carrot shaped boat.

She practically dragged Sakyo around with her after that. Riding the roller coaster with Sakyo just shutting his eyes beside her. The teacup ride, but instead of teacups they were in [rice] bowls. She rode the merry-go-round by herself after the indignant reactions from the man. She waved at him every time he came into view. He just smiled and nodded back at her, remembering the snot-faced brat from that he oh so endeared in his childhood. After that, they went for the arcade area and did a few shooting games. Izumi was as bad a shot as it could get. Sakyo, however, was suspiciously great at them.

"Please, don't ask." He said. He got her a prize; a chef teddy bear, holding a spatula and all.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Izumi beamed. "What should I name him?"

Sakyo shrugged. The girl pondered over it while they walked.

"Hey, what was that nickname Kazunari gave you?"

". . . Frooch?"

"Yeah, that!" She tapped the bear lightly on its shoulders with the side of her palm. "I dub thee, Frooch! Maker of all things curry!"

The man scoffed. _That was dumb,_ he thought. But he secretly found the idea of a belonging of hers named after him endearing.

Izumi suddenly fell behind as they walked. Her feet ached after running around so much. Not to mention her shoes had a bit of a heel.

"Do you want to rest for a bit?" Sakyo asked.

"That'd be great," she sighed. They found a nearby bench. Sakyo left for a while to get them drinks.

Izumi stared at her Frooch. She smiled as she noticed two buttons sewn on its tiny apron one under the other. It was similar to Sakyo's moles under his eyes. She thought naming it Frooch was a great decision after all.

She took out her phone to take a selfie with it but something was missing.

"Here you go," Sakyo came back with their drinks. Thankfully, those were saved from the curry madness.

"Thank you!" The feeling of the cold liquid flowing down her throat definitely felt refreshing. "Oh hey, Sakyo? Mind if I borrow your glasses for a while?"

"What do you need it for?" He glared suspiciously.

"I just wanted to take a selfie with our child,"

Sakyo choked on his drink. "Our _what?!_ "

"Hahaha! What's with that reaction?!" She wiped the corner of her eyes. "But for real though, please let me have your glasses for a while,"

She took them while he stared at her, dumbfounded. She put it on Frooch and took a picture with her kissing the bear and Sakyo's flushed face on the other side.

Izumi put his glasses back on and thanked him. "Sakyo, it's getting late. How about one last ride?" She took his hand and dragged him to the ferris wheel.

"I heard there was a rumor about this ferris wheel," Sakyo overheard a teenager behind them in the line. "They say that if you ride this with your significant other. . ." He stepped back slightly to hear them better. ". . . you'll eat delicious curry for as long as you're together!"

He fought the urge to face palm. That was a stupid rumor. And what did he even expect, anyway? It's not like he was expecting something romantic.

As their ride made its way to the top, Sakyo couldnt help but stare at the woman in front of him. He already noticed her outfit today was different from what she usually wore. He couldn't allow himself to think that she dressed up for him, though.

"You look beautiful today," _she still deserves the compliment_.

He wasn't sure if it was because of the golden rays from the setting sun but she looked like she was glowing. Maybe it was just her smile making him imagine things.

"Thanks!" She grinned. "You look wonderful today too! Hey, look! We're at the peak! Let's take a picture!"

Izumi came over to Sakyo's side with Frooch on her lap, holding her phone up for a selfie. Sakyo secretly just stared at the smiling face of the Director on the camera and maybe the corner of his lips did also lift a little.

***

"Would you like to check out the gift shop before you leave?" A clerk suddenly approached them and handed them a flyer. "This flyer serves as a discount coupon!"

" _'Buy One, Take One! Special Discount!'_ it says," said Izumi. "' _F-For couples only discount_?"

"Well? Where is this gift shop? Let's go. It would be a waste of discount coupons," Sakyo remarked nonchalantly. "Besides, the kids would go berserk if they find out we didn't get anything for them,"

"Wow, you have kids! How many?" Asked the theme park clerk.

Izumi and Sakyo exchanged looks, both a little red in the face.

"Twenty-four," Izumi replied. She grabbed Sakyo's hand and sprinted away from the dumbfounded clerk's sight.

-

Izumi snored in the car seat next to Sakyo, cuddling Frooch on her lap. She also wore new fluffy slippers, courtesy of Sakyo. He bought her a pair at the gift shop since he noticed her limping because her feet ached from her shoes.

Sakyo knew he should keep his eyes on the road but he couldn't help himself from stealing glances at her. He could hear her steady breaths and the occasional incoherent mumbling.

"Director, we're here," he gently shook her awake.

"Mm,"

"Please don't make me carry you," was what he said but he still did it. He entered the front door of the dorm and was greeted by all twenty three of their kids, astonished at the sight of him carrying their Director. The whole Spring Troupe, with a little help from the Winter, had to hold down Masumi to prevent him from attacking Sakyo. Omi held himself back from offering to take the Director since he was stronger.

"There's stuff for you in the car." Sakyo huffed. "Omi, I shall trust you with it."

\--

[Omake]

He couldnt sleep. He tossed and turned on his bed. He grabbed his phone and stared at the lockscreen wallpaper.

It was the photo of Izumi kissing Frooch with him on the other side.

He slid his finger up to unlock his phone and was then greeted with another picture; the one they took from the ferris wheel.

Sure, he only took screenshots of this from Izumi's Instablam Stories but still. It was a precious memory. Maybe someday he'll gather up the courage to ask her to send him a copy of it. Or maybe another date. Who knows.

Never did Sakyo ever think he'd be happy to call a teddy bear his child, too. He'll let this slide this one time.

**Author's Note:**

> Art is on my  Twitter 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
